Embodiments of the present invention relate to amusement devices in which a player propels a puck along a partial horizontal playing field surface towards a virtual scoring zone that is demarcated into areas of differing score value.
Traditional shuffleboards typically require a lengthy playing field, which is often demarcated on a floor, paved surface, or similar surfaces, such as, for example, the decks of ships. Elongated tables on which shuffleboard is also played have been developed for use in game arcades or other indoor locations, such as bars and pubs.
When playing table shuffleboard, players slide pucks along a playing field surface towards a scoring zone at the opposing far end of the table. The scoring zone of the table is typically demarcated into areas of different score value. A player's score is determined by the sum of the score values of areas where the player's puck(s) comes to rest. As a matter of strategy, competing players may endeavor to dislodge an opponent's puck from scoring areas through contact with their own puck. However, in conventional table shuffleboards, the speed of travel of the puck is gradually slowed by friction as the puck slides along the table. Players must therefore anticipate the rate at which the puck will slow when sliding the puck along the surface of the playing field so that the puck may come to rest in an area of highest score value.
Prior table shuffleboard games have several characteristics that tend to restrict their use or which have detracted from players' enjoyment of the game. For example, in commercial game arcades, a shuffleboard table competes for available space with a variety of other games. Moreover, it is customary for table shuffleboard games have lengthy playing fields, typically at least 12 to 24 feet long, so as to make the game sufficiently challenging. Shuffleboard tables also require frequent leveling and climate calibration to ensure consistent and true puck travel.
Additionally, sufficient lighting may not always be present at locations where it is desired to situate a table shuffleboard game. Therefore, the table shuffleboard playing field may typically be illuminated so that the field boundaries and demarcations on the field are clearly visible to players. Some prior shuffleboard game tables attempt to resolve this problem by including lighting fixtures as a component of the table itself. For example, the fixtures may be mounted on posts that extend upward at a side of the playing field. However, the inclusion of such fixtures further contributes to the bulk of the table shuffleboard game.
Shuffleboard tables also typically have a scoreboard in the form of a display screen which indicates each player's current score. However, the players have the burden of both calculating scores and scorekeeping. For example, the players must remember to manually operate the electrical switch buttons that operate the scoreboard. Such scoreboards are typically mounted on posts that extend upward from a side of the table, and thereby further contribute to the bulk of the table shuffleboard game.
Another disadvantage of table shuffleboard games in commercial establishments is the ability of players to play or practice the game without paying for game play. Such activities are possible as payment for game play simply activates the electronic scoreboard display. Since scoring is already manually performed by players, the scoreboard is not a necessity for playing or practicing the game. Prior attempts to address this problem have included upwardly extending a row of pins at the middle of the playing field which are retracted upon the deposit of sufficient money or credits for a game play session.
Pucks used in conventional table shuffleboard games are relatively heavy so as to allow the player to impart sufficient momentum to the puck to have the puck travel along the full length of the playing field. These heavy pucks often abrade the surface of the playing field, which eventually interferes with smooth sliding of the pucks, and thereby detracts from the quality of the game. Such abrading of the surface of the playing field also complicates maintenance of these tables, as frequent resurfacing of the playing field may become necessary. Some table shuffleboard games have a protective plastic on top of the game playing field to eliminate the need for such maintenance, but however typically require the application of silicone beads to the playing field to reduce friction between the playing field and puck. Further, such silicone beads are typically spread on the game playing field by players as needed throughout each game, which necessitates that these silicone beads be readily available for use by the players. Such maintenance and supply of silicone beads increases the costs of operating table shuffleboards.
Traditional table shuffleboard games are also limited to a single form or play and a single scoring protocol. Specifically, the demarcations at the end regions of the playing field that are used for scoring are permanently imprinted on the playing field surface. Accordingly, the inability to change or modify these permanently imprinted demarcations limits the shuffleboard game to a single form or play and a single scoring protocol.
Shuffleboard-like video games often incorporate a multi-dimensional ball control transducer, known as a track ball, to enable a player to specify travel and velocity parameters. However, these games break from the tradition of table shuffle board by removing the kinesthetic link of propelling actual pucks along the surface of a playing field. Additionally, profitability of a gaming apparatus in commercial game arcades or the like is highly dependent on the ability of the game to attract the interest of potential players and to provide an exciting ambiance during playing of the game. However, prior shuffleboard tables and shuffleboard-like video games have been lacking in this respect.